


Shackle

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: Minhyun has morbid love and split personality.(?***NOTICE內有令人不快之人物設定  請小心觀看





	Shackle

.

 

黃旼炫煩躁的解著領帶，原先整齊的領子也被扯的有些凌亂，從私人座車下來到別墅裡的一路上都散發著一股生人勿近的氣息。

 

走到二樓走廊的底間，傭人們都已識相的退下了，黃旼炫拿出鑰匙插在鑰匙孔再轉開的動作也優雅的尤如在合約書上簽上名字。

 

陰暗的房間沒有一絲燈光，僅因打開房門而洩漏進的光線稍微讓房間內部不再暗晦不明。感受到刺眼的明亮，趴臥在地上的男孩稍微動了動，牽動著束在脖子上的鐵鍊項圈。

 

黃旼炫將門上鎖，按開了房間的燈，一邊解著褲頭，一邊走向男孩。

 

男孩暴露在燈光下的的肌膚透著慘白，被食指與拇指箝住的下巴也尖瘦得喀人。

 

「為什麼不吃飯？」

 

男孩迷迷糊糊的張開眼，眨了眨眼還是不太適應光線便又闔上。

 

「不要讓我操心，鍾炫啊。」

「你最很聽話的不是嗎？」

 

溫熱的手掌撫過光滑的肌膚，光纖細的手指毫無預警的探進緊密的私處，男孩顫抖的撇開頭，緊咬著嘴唇。

 

這樣隱忍的可憐模樣反而更激起施虐欲，黃旼炫毫不猶豫的將炙熱推入，被抱到矮櫃上的男孩靜默的接受著，像是布娃娃一般任人擺弄。

 

纖細的腿被扯的很開，男人似乎想要進的更深更深，一再的退出又狠狠進入，反覆不斷的把男孩柔軟溫熱的地方搗弄得發出羞人的水漬聲。

 

似乎不滿於男孩向後靠著冰冷的牆面也不願意靠近自己，黃旼炫把金鍾炫整個人抱起來，金鍾炫纖弱的雙臂下意識纏上黃旼炫的脖子。

 

黃旼炫輕鬆的抬著他的身體，下身猛烈的挺進，伴隨著牽動鐵鍊的聲音和緊緻的包覆刺激著感官，低頭啣住對方咬的發白的唇，金鍾炫不可遏止的發出輕哼聲，皺著眉頭瞪眼的樣子讓黃旼炫感覺下身又硬了幾分。

 

最後金鍾炫被壓趴在地上，毫無疼惜的操弄，炙熱的下身一晃一晃地磨蹭著冰冷的地板，巨大的反差感讓他難受的落下淚來。

 

黃旼炫射進金鐘炫體內後，迅速的退出，看著那單薄的胸口劇烈的起伏著，身上和身後的穴口都沾上白濁的液體，原本慘白的膚色染上點粉色，看起來漂亮極了。

 

門板被輕扣了兩聲。

 

「少爺，許老闆來電，說是收購東城集團的急事。」

 

黃旼炫收拾好自己，又恢復成那副冷漠的菁英模式，走出門時對著在旁邊等待的保鑣一揚下巴。

 

 

金鍾炫被抱進浴室時，浴缸已經放好溫熱的水，浸泡入溫暖的水中才稍微恢復一點意識，脹的發紅的器官未能得到解脫，難堪的屹立在腿間。蹲跪在浴缸邊的人低著頭避免直視自己光裸的身體。

 

「可以幫幫我嗎」金鐘炫乾澀發啞的聲音連自己都覺得陌生。

 

黑耀的瞳孔看似清澈卻彷彿有什麼魔力般，男人回過神時，厚實的手掌已經撫上那漂亮的器官，輕輕揉捏對方便發出軟孺的哼聲，陷入情慾的眼神也是嫵媚動人，想要看到更危險更美麗的樣貌而努力服侍著。

 

「唔 好舒服....」

 

金鐘炫仰著頭靠著浴缸，優美的頸部線條被皮質項圈給覆蓋著，反而帶出更加禁慾的美感，射出的液體混入加了香精的泡澡水中，淫糜又放蕩。

 

門口一陣騷動，蹲跪在旁的男人被一把拉起，狠踹了幾腳趕出去。

 

「是我把你幹的不夠爽嗎？在別的男人面前叫成這樣？」

 

黃旼炫也蹲下身子握住金鐘炫的分身，剛發洩過的可愛無精神的垂著，但幾乎敏感到不行，黃旼炫故意用帶著薄繭手指用力的摩擦前端，已經射不出來又被欺負著的金鐘炫終於開口苦苦求饒，但黃旼炫似鐵了心般繼續搓揉著。

 

「啊..不要 拜託....啊....」

 

溫熱的液體潺潺流漏出來，金鐘炫渾身發抖，淚水又止不住的落了下來，被玩弄到失禁的羞恥感幾乎讓他全盤崩潰。

 

黃旼炫把他抱出浴缸，腿連站都發軟得踉蹌的模樣像是剛學習走路的小狗狗，十分惹人憐愛。低頭吻了吻對方掛在臉蛋的淚水，原本淡漠歇斯底里的模樣又轉變成深情款款的眼神。

 

皮質項圈被解開了，長時間的枷鎖和那人心情不佳時無疼惜的拉扯留下來明顯的紅痕和部分的小塊瘀血，在白皙的頸子上有些怵目驚心。

 

柔嫩的唇瓣輕柔的吻過，仍然帶起些微的疼痛，金鍾炫皺著眉頭，對方在瘀血的地方懲罰般伸出舌頭用力的壓下，得到可憐的嗚噎聲才滿意的放過。

 

「你是我一個人的，知道嗎」

 

 

─TBC(?


End file.
